Nirmala/Main article
Spots under her eyes and atop her stomach A dark stripe on her back Darkened snout and forehead Pink flower on right ear |name meaning = Clean, virtuoushttp://www.indiachildnames.com/name.aspx?name=Nirmala |status = Living |residence = Tree of Life |affiliations = Night Pride |titles = Member of the Night Pride |family = }} Nirmala is a female lioness. She is a member of the Night Pride. Biography ''The Lion Guard'' "The Tree of Life" When the Lion Guard approaches the mountain pass that leads to the Tree of Life, Ullu the owl spies on their activities and leaves to inform Nirmala and the rest of the Night Pride. Nirmala and the rest of the Night Pride arrive at the mountain pass to confront the Lion Guard. The two groups engage in a battle. Nirmala dodges an attack from Beshte, then heeds her teammate Surak's warning to avoid Anga's aerial attack. However, after Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on Baliyo, the Night Pride backs off, with their leader, Rani, ordering the Lion Guard to stay away from the Tree of Life. Back at the Tree of Life, the Night Pride reunites with Baliyo, who is unharmed. Before leaving to report the border incident to Janna, Rani orders Surak and Nirmala to look after Baliyo. Nirmala tells Baliyo to follow her so she can administer a cure for his head. Later, Nirmala and the rest of the Night Pride return to the Lion Guard, only to find that they have cleared the pass. Kion apologizes to Rani and implores her to accept his friend, Ono, for healing. Impressed by his selflessness, Rani allows Kion to come to the Tree of Life. The Lion Guard follows the Night Pride through the pass until they behold the Tree of Life for the first time. "The River of Patience" The Lion Guard arrives at the Tree of Life, where they meet its matriarch, Queen Janna. Kion explains that he and his friend, Ono, have come for healing. Nirmala, a gifted healer, examines them and comes to the conclusion that Kion's injuries will be far more difficult to heal than Ono's. Janna orders her granddaughter, Rani, to give the Lion Guard a tour of the kingdom while Kion begins his healing journey with Nirmala. Nirmala leads Kion to Dirisha, also called the River of Patience, and gives him specific instructions to fetch her a flower on the opposite bank. First, he must wait for a log to float down the river. Then, he must ride it to a sandy bank. Finally, he must climb a winding trail up the side of the cliff until he reaches the flower. Kion worries that it will take a long time for a log to appear, but Nirmala assures him that they will wait as long as necessary, even days. Kion attempts to jump on a log, but his impatience causes the log to tip. Just then, Nirmala is called away to join the rest of the Night Pride, leaving Kion alone to worry over the team's fate. The Night Pride takes on Makucha and his allies, defeating them easily, as they do not work well together. After the incident, Nirmala and Kion return to Dirisha, where Kion paces restlessly, waiting for a log to approach. Once more, a log rolls down the river, but Kion is too impatient to properly land on it. This time, after falling in the river, he stubbornly decides to fetch the flower his way. He struggles against the current and attempts to climb the cliff face, but Nirmala uses her own path to beat him to the flower. That night, Chuluun leads Makucha's army in another attack, but the Night Pride fends them off. Ora then resolves to take over and attack the pride head-on by the light of day. The next morning, Kion uses patience to properly land on a log, jump to the sandy shore, and climb the cliff trail. However, in the middle of the lesson, Nirmala is called away to deal with Makucha's army. The Night Pride battles against Makucha and his allies, but Baliyo gets bitten by Ora, which paralyzes him. Kion spots the disastrous battle, but chooses to finish his task first. Once Kion grabs the flower, he rushes to help the Night Pride. After the fight, Kion apologizes to Nirmala, since his flower had gotten trampled in the fight. She explains that it had been the task that was important, not the flower. She then encourages him by telling him that he has completed his first step in the path toward healing. "Little Old Ginterbong" Mama Binturong plots to invade the Tree of Life by pretending to seek sanctuary from Makucha and his army. The army enacts the plan, and the Night Pride falls for it, accepting Mama Binturong for healing at the Tree of Life. Mama Binturong returns to her allies and instructs them to kill Janna while she distracts the Night Pride. The plan goes into motion, with the Night Pride falling for Mama Binturong's cries for help. In the meantime, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora sneak over the border. After luring the Night Pride with cries for help, Mama Binturong attacks Bunga and Binga. The Night Pride arrives, and Mama Binturong attempts to blame the honey badgers for the fight. However, Ullu arrives and informs the Night Pride of Mama Binturong's deception. Bunga and Binga then use their stench to defeat Mama Binturong. "Poa the Destroyer" Nirmala gathers with Kion, Baliyo, Beshte, and Fuli to watch Bunga talk about Binga in his sleep. Afterward, she leaves with Kion to continue his healing. Nirmala has Kion lie still with tiny frogs hopping on him in order to strengthen his patience. In the middle of the session, Rani interrupts and tells Kion to come to the Tree of Life. There, she explains that Beshte is inadvertently terrifying the residents of the Tree of Life. Nirmala watches sadly. Later, when Beshte's name is cleared, Nirmala watches happily as the animals cheer for Beshte. "Long Live the Queen" The Night Pride saves a tiger named Varya and her cubs from Makucha's army. Afterward, Ullu arrives and tells the Night Pride that Janna needs them right away. When the Night Pride arrives at the Tree of Life, they notice a crowd of animals gathering and realize that Janna is dying. Nirmala encourages Baliyo to enter the Tree of Life to see his grandmother. Once inside the Tree of Life, Janna entrusts the Tree of Life's healing powers to Nirmala. Janna dies peacefully, and Nirmala grieves alongside the rest of the Night Pride. She later attends Janna's funeral. At Rani's coronation, Nirmala cheers the new queen on. "The Lake of Reflection" One day, Makucha and his army launch an attack on the Tree of Life. The Night Pride challenges them, though Baliyo's yawning exposes how exhausted they are from a night of patrolling. The Lion Guard arrives in time to help, but Kion and Rani's dual leadership results in confusion. Nirmala attempts to disable Chuluun, but crashes into Fuli, who had been sent by Kion to complete the same task. Eventually, the Lion Guard and the Night Pride succeed in driving off the army. Kion offers to patrol the Tree of Life during the day in order to give the Night Pride time to rest, and Rani gratefully accepts his offer. Unbeknownst to the team, Mama Binturong is spying on their conversation from a nearby tree. As the Lion Guard departs, Fuli tells Rani that Kion does not appear to be healing, but Rani assures her that Nirmala knows what she is doing. However, as Rani joins back up with Baliyo and Surak, she admits that Fuli may be right. Meanwhile, Nirmala leads Kion to Pratibimba, also called the Lake of Reflection. Nirmala explains that Kion's scar does not define him and that he must reflect on his past and future actions in order to remember who he is. Later, Ullu warns the Lion Guard and the Night Pride that Makucha's army is launching another attack. The Night Pride arrives, and Kion leads the two teams in their attack. "Triumph of the Roar" Makucha and his army sneak into the Tree of Life due to Ullu falling asleep. The Night Pride arrives, only for the Lion Guard to take over the shift and defeat the army. After the fight, Bunga compliments Kion for his good leadership skills, and Nirmala agrees, adding that Kion's healing is complete. Later, Makucha's army invades the Tree of Life with new forces. Ullu warns the Night Pride about the army's attack, and they rush to the Tree of Life, only to be shut in by a giant rock pushed by Ora and his minions. With the Night Pride out of commission, the army attacks the animals at the Tree of Life. Kion, Bunga, and Rani arrive, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the villains. He then strikes the rock at the Tree of Life's entrance with lightning, destroying it and freeing the Night Pride. "Return to the Pride Lands" Nirmala attends Kion and Rani's wedding. Personality and traits Nirmala is serene and pleasant, appearing wise beyond her years. As the Tree of Life's resident healer, she has an extensive knowledge of healing, and is patient with those she is teaching. Behind the scenes *Nirmala's catchphrase, "Arama karo," means "rest" in Hindi.https://translate.google.com/#view=home&op=translate&sl=hi&tl=en&text=आराम *Nirmala is voiced by Miki Yamashita.https://twitter.com/Miki410/status/1167486945410240517 References Category:Main articles